


Just An Angel

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Cutting, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was sick of all that romanticised bullshit.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/86094104668/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Angel

'Suicidal people are just angels who are ready to go home.' Gabriel hated all that romanticised bullshit, but in some way it was fitting, what with his damn name.

Not that it was his fault he wanted to die. The environment he lived in was toxic, full of screaming and broken plates and full-on fistfights. Often he went to bed to the sound of the latest argument downstairs, nursing a busted lip or a black eye or a dozen tiny cuts on his arm where he’d caught the brunt of a thrown glass. School wasn’t much better; his girlfriend was hot-headed and liked to take out whatever anger she had through an argument with him, and when he saw her off campus he sometimes ended up with a few burns, but he loved her nonetheless. He kept a smile on his face and lied about it all, as did the rest of his family (they had a perfect reputation to keep, after all), and his friends were blissfully unaware.

He hadn’t even realised how bad it had all been getting to him until he finally attempted to kill himself. It was spur of the moment, a knife to his wrist and it was done, but he hadn’t started to regret it until he saw the blood splattering on the carpet in thick red drops and felt the pulse of pain with every heartbeat. Then he grabbed a blanket and tried to stopped the bleeding, yelled for Michael and Lucifer in hope that they would hear it over their own voices.

Maybe the near loss of a brother was what it would take for them to come to their senses.


End file.
